What if the gboys got trapped in our world?
by Dark Angel17
Summary: Just like the title. But Heero has other thoughts. ** New Chapter Uploaded! **
1. Chapter 1 meetings

My sincere apologies go to a writer named Maeleena (spelling???) She is writing a story like this and I know it is sounding like hers but I am going to try to keep it as original as I can. (I had already started writing this chapter before I read her story ((Anime Weekend, which I love)) and so I apologize) Mae, if you want to I will understand if you want me to, too remove my story but it must have a good reason ^_^ enjoy!  
  
A Surprise at The Door  
  
Pagan, Marissa, Mika, and Crystal were all sitting in Pagan's living room watching the TV when the doorbell rang.  
  
Pagan: I wonder who that could be.  
  
She got up and answered the door, and then her eyes grew wide. To her amazement there were five young… very good-looking boys at her doorstep.  
  
Um… may I help you?  
  
Quatre: um yes, we somehow got transported to the world and we do not know when or where we are. Do you by any chance know the year and location we are at?  
  
Pagan: Um… you are in the year 2002AD and you are in Dallas, Texas. (She got a bunch of odd looks from the 5 boys) Um. heh heh heh… a place in America. (A few of them nodded and then stood there on the porch.) So would you like to come in?  
  
Quatre: If you don't mind could we? It is cold here. (Pagan let them in and her 4 other friends almost had a heart attack)  
  
Pagan (talking to her friends): Umm… I guess you all are already familiar with these 5 young men (sweatdrop)  
  
Mika: You… you are… (Mouth drops open and then faints to the couch)  
  
Quatre: Oh dear (running to her side and gently lifting her to him in his lap)  
  
Wufei: What the hell are you doing????  
  
Quatre: Well we * are * their guests. (Gently lifting her head to his shoulder)  
  
Wufei: But we just got here and we don't even know them!!!!!  
  
Quatre: And so… what is your point???  
  
Wufei: Fine! Do as you please! I'm just going to go and find a way to get back to our time!  
  
Quatre (talking back to Pagan): I am terribly sorry for this. He will be better once we find out something to do.  
  
Heero: So do you know anyway we can find to get back?  
  
Duo: But I like it here!  
  
Heero: Shut up Duo!  
  
Duo: Fine. :-P  
  
Pagan: Well… I do not know a way to get back but you can stay with me if you want. This is my home and so if you all don't mind sleeping on the floor then you can stay. ^_^  
  
Quatre: (relieved) Thank you for your kindness. And I don't think we have met. I am Quatre, this is Trowa, Heero, Duo, and the person who just walked out is Wufei. We are eternally grateful for your kindness and we will help out all we can with things around the house and cooking. ^_^  
  
Duo (gently sitting on the couch next to Pagan putting his arm around her shoulders): So where is our room, babe?  
  
Pagan (blushing slightly):I will show you, follow me. (Getting up and walking down the main hallway, then turning down one the hallways to 3 rooms. ((This is a really big house with 5 rooms)) then thinking about who should go where) Um… so is anyone willing to share a room and who?  
  
Quatre: Trowa and I can share one and then Heero and Duo can share one and then Wufei can have one on his own. That is how it has always worked out since we don't get on each other's nerves that way if it is that way.  
  
Pagan: Alright then, I will go and get the blankets and pillows if you give me a few min.  
  
Duo: I'll help you.  
  
Pagan: (blush) Alright… thank you Duo. (The two go off and get the blankets and pillows as everyone decides which rooms they want)  
  
~~~~~ A little later in the afternoon after they got all of their things settled in~~~~  
  
(Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Pagan, Mika ((who has gain consciousness)) Marissa, and Crystal were all sitting on the couch. ((Which was very packed and crammed but they managed)) )  
  
Pagan: So what does everyone want for dinner?  
  
Marissa: Well… I guess I have to be going, sorry… had dinner plans with my parents. (She leaves and then Crystal gets up)  
  
Crystal: yeah… but thanks for letting us stay over tonight.  
  
Pagan: Alright… see you later.  
  
Quatre (politely): What is there to eat here?  
  
Mika ((who is Pagan's roommate/best girlfriend)): Well… there are hamburger, pizza, Chinese, Japanese, steak, and buffet-type restaurants if you all want to go out and eat.  
  
Pagan (to Mika): but won't that be a little pricy???  
  
Mika: Hmm… probably would be. What do you have in the refrigerator?  
  
Pagan: Umm… I think we have some leftover spaghetti and we also should have enough to make more if needed.  
  
Quatre: Thank you so much for your kindness. We do not want to impose on you Miss Pagan.  
  
Pagan: Oh it is alright… and you don't have to call me "Miss Pagan", just call me Pagan. ^_^  
  
Quatre: Oh… alright Pagan. (Smiling sweetly)  
  
Mika: It is about 8' clock. If we want to get this done we should probably start now and so we can tell them about this world before it is time to go to bed.  
  
~~~~After eating and telling the g-boys about this world they all go their separate ways to start getting ready for bed~~~~  
  
Pagan (poking her head into Quatre's and Trowa's room) is everything alright with you in here?  
  
Quatre: yes, thank you… we are alright.  
  
Trowa: (nods in agreement)  
  
Pagan (poking her head into Wufei's room) Are you alright in here?  
  
Wufei: Yes onna! I'm ok. Just leave me alone!  
  
Pagan: Geez… fine already. (Poking her head finally into Duo's and Heero's room)  
  
Duo (His jaw dropping open seeing her form in the tight tank-top and the short shorts): Um… hi Pagan.  
  
Pagan (blushing): I was just checking to see if you were alright.  
  
Heero (cutting in rudely): yes… we are fine, you may leave now.  
  
Duo: Hey! Heero! That is no way to treat this nice young girl who has taken us into her home and is feeding us!  
  
Heero: Alright fine. (To Pagan) I am sorry… and yes, we are fine.  
  
Duo: Yeah… goodnight babe!  
  
Pagan: Goodnight! (Blushing… walking down the hall into her room)  
  
~~(I'm now going to go over what happened in everybody's room but it is all happening at the same time)~~  
  
Mika (turning on her side in her bed to look over at Pagan getting into her bed ((separate beds)) ) so what are we going to do about them?  
  
Pagan (turning on her side to face Mika) I don't know what to do, but I don't mind them staying here forever.  
  
Mika: That is true. You know that I like Quatre and well… (Giggles)… I know who you like!  
  
Pagan: (feeling confident) Alright then, who do I like???  
  
Mika: Duo! (Giggling more now)  
  
Pagan: Well… erm… heh heh heh. (Blushing badly)  
  
Mika: And have you seen the way he acts around you?!?  
  
Pagan: Well… I just thought that was his playfulness and that is was part of his personality.  
  
Mika: Come on Pagan… everybody can tell that he likes you. Just from first meeting you. But… if I were you I would give it a little time and become good friends first.  
  
Pagan: Alright… goodnight Mika.  
  
Mika: Goodnight Pagan.  
  
  
  
(to be continued…) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~~~Quatre's and Trowa'a room before they fall asleep~~~  
  
Quatre: That Pagan girl is very nice and her friend, Mika, is very nice… but she is so quiet.  
  
Trowa: I am very thankful that they are letting us stay here with them, but I do wonder how we got here and how we will get back.  
  
Quatre: Yes, that is a problem but I am thankful that they are letting us stay with them for as long as it takes.  
  
Trowa: yes… I agree. Hey, Quatre… have you see her body???  
  
Quatre: Which one? Pagan?  
  
Trowa: yes! It is beautiful. I love her long golden blond hair.  
  
Quatre: yes… she is very beautiful… but you shouldn't do that. Have you seen the way Duo acts around her?  
  
Trowa: yes… I think they like each other, but we will just have to wait and see. Well… goodnight Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Goodnight Trowa.  
  
~~~In Duo and Heero's room before the go to sleep~~~  
  
Duo: Why do you act so coldly to the 2 girls who have taken us in and allowed us to stay for as long as needed?  
  
Heero: Because we can't let them distract us from our mission, and you cannot start to become distracted either!  
  
Duo: What mission!?! All we have to do is figure out how to get out of this time and back to ours! This is NOT a mission!  
  
Heero: yes it is and I want you to stop your complaining and so NOT become distracted.  
  
Duo I'm not becoming distracted! (He walks off to the bathroom that is attached to their room to take a shower and think about things)  
  
Heero: (very agitated)  
  
~~~In the shower with Duo in it~~~ (not like THAT you hentais)  
  
Duo: (thinking) What does Heero mean by "being distracted"? I mean… he can't be thinking that because of my actions around Pagan mean that I'm being distracted. Yes… she is nice… very nice… and is very hot... erm… good- looking… erm… very beautiful and pretty. (Lathering up his long hair) But what does he mean by "being distracted"? Oh well… I will just have to ask him in the morning.  
  
(to be continued…) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~~~Early in the morning~~~ (9AM)  
  
Pagan (poking her head into Wufei's room) Are you up?  
  
Wufei: Yes! Now go away!  
  
Pagan: fine... geez (poking her head into Duo's and Heero's room) Hey! You two up yet?  
  
Duo: Hey babe… yeah… (turning around to face her with a t-shirt in hand topless with boxers on)  
  
Pagan (blushing)  
  
Duo: (looks down) oh yeah… sorry (puts his shirt on) Yeah we're up. ^_^  
  
Pagan: Alright ^_^ come to the kitchen when you're done… breakfast will be done soon.  
  
Duo: Alright babe. (Pagan walks out of the room to poke her head into Quatre's and Trowa's room)  
  
Pagan: Are you two up yet?  
  
Trowa: Shhh… Quatre's still sleeping.  
  
Pagan: Oh… alright… I'll wake him up so you can start your shower.  
  
Trowa: Thank you. (goes off to start his shower)  
  
Pagan (gently shaking Quatre's shoulder) Quatre… Quatre… wake up… Quatre…  
  
Quatre: wha... what? Oh… it's you Pagan. Hello. ^_^  
  
Pagan: (gazing down at him) Hi… are you going to get up so everyone can have breakfast?  
  
Quatre: (sitting up and rubbing his eyes… trying not to stare at Pagan) yes… I will down in a few mins.  
  
Pagan (smiling) Alright… see you in a few. (Standing up and going into another bathroom to take a shower while Mika is downstairs preparing eggs, toast, and coffee for everyone else)  
  
~~~At the table downstairs after everyone is ready for the day~~~  
  
Pagan (to the 5 boys) hi everyone, we have toast, eggs, and coffee for you all if you are hungry.  
  
Quatre: Thank you very much Miss… (Cough) sorry... Pagan. ^_^  
  
Pagan: it is alright. (Everyone sits down at the table and starts to eat in silence except for the slight clanging of the forks on the plates)  
  
~~~After everyone is finished eating~~~  
  
(Everyone sitting somewhere in the living room after the dishes were cleaned up)  
  
Duo (sitting next to Pagan on the couch) so does anyone have any ideas as what to do?  
  
Mika: Well… I want to know how you all got here in the first place.  
  
Heero: well… it started like this. Duo was mixing these chemicals together to make an energy drink for us so we wouldn't become tired quickly while in battle.  
  
Wufei (cutting in) and once we drank it we were all transported and dropped into your front yard! I knew I shouldn't have drunken it!  
  
Mika: Well… I don't think we have any of those types of chemicals in this timeframe and so you are probably going to be here the rest of your lives. I don't know what to tell you and I'm sorry that you will be unable to go back to your home.  
  
Quatre: It is alright… but now we need to figure out where we will be living and to start working somehow to make money. (Looking around the room at everyone)  
  
Pagan: Well… since this is a large house and I have the money to support everyone. Why don't you all just stay here? We never use those rooms since I rarely get company. ^_^  
  
Trowa: Are you sure that it is alright? We do not want to become a bother.  
  
Mika: Oh yes… it will be alright. ^_^  
  
Duo: Then it is settled! (Placing an arm around Pagan's shoulders again) we will stay here and help out with the chores as much as we can. ^_^  
  
(to be continued…) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~~~Right before lunchtime and everyone has gotten used to their surroundings~~~  
  
Pagan: (calling to everyone loud enough that it can be heard all over the house) Lunch is ready!  
  
(Duo and Mika come running down the stairs, which then are followed by Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei)  
  
Pagan: Everyone go ahead and have a seat… it's tuna fish sandwiches and potato chips.  
  
Duo: (who sits down next to Pagan) What are potato chips?  
  
Mika: You'll like them… trust me.  
  
Wufei: Injustice! Onna! I'm not going to eat something greasy that makes you gain weight quickly!  
  
Quatre: Wufei! That is no way to treat this lovely girl that has taken us in. If you don't like it then don't eat it.  
  
Pagan (slightly blushing): It is alright Wufei… there are carrot sticks in the kitchen if you would like those.  
  
Wufei: (mumbling something about justice and gets up to get the carrot sticks)  
  
Trowa: I am sorry for how he acts… we will find a way to get him out of the house and living at his own place for you.  
  
Mika: Well… you don't have to do that but if you want to then be my guest. He is rude a lot.  
  
Duo (to Pagan): don't worry… we'll get him out of here for you.  
  
Pagan: well… um… alright. ^_^  
  
~~~After lunch and everything is cleaned up in the later afternoon~~~  
  
(Wufei is off in his room while Trowa and Heero are taking at nap in their rooms… Duo and Quatre are in the living room)  
  
Quatre: It is a very pretty sunset. (Sitting next to Mika on the couch)  
  
Pagan: Yes… it is very pretty. (Sitting on the floor leaning against the couch… one of Duo's legs resting against her shoulder)  
  
Mika: Would anyone like to go for a walk? The sun will be down completely in about an hour. We can just leave a note on the door of the rooms for the other three.  
  
Quatre: That sounds like a good idea, what do you say Duo?  
  
Duo: I would like that. So where would we go?  
  
Pagan: We can go to the huge park that is about a 5 min walk from here.  
  
Mika: Alright… then lets go. (Pagan gets up and makes 3 notes that she sticks to the door of the other three's and they go out of the front door) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
(the 4 walked out of the house and started down the sidewalk towards the park… they then went their separate ways to be able to show the boys what it was like on Earth in this time… Mika took Quatre and Pagan took Duo)  
  
((I'm going to do Mika and Quatre first and then I am going to do Pagan and Duo… but it is happening at the same time))  
  
Quatre: It is very lovely out even though it is a bit chilly.  
  
Mika: Yes… (looking over at Quatre as they are walking) Dallas is like that. Sometimes it can be freezing and sometimes it can be just chilly in the winter.  
  
Quatre: (looking over at Mika… noticing that she is the same height as him ((5'4")) and her long brown hair reaching mid-back… then her pretty light blue eyes to go with her fair skin) The sunset is beautiful… just like you. (Quatre clamps a hand over his mouth after saying that and looking the other direction… mentally kicking himself for letting his emotions get the best of him)  
  
Mika: Wha… what did you just say??? (looking over at him in astonishment)  
  
Quatre: (very nervous… turning his head to look at her… blushing badly…) I said that the sunset was very beautiful… just like you.  
  
Mika: (she stops walking and turns towards him as he turns towards her) I… I don't know what to say… no one has ever called me beautiful.  
  
Quatre: Well… you are… at least I know you are. (very nervous… stepping forward to her slowly and gently wrapping his arms around her waist… hugging her close in the January coldness)  
  
Mika: (encircling her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder… standing there… hugging him close)  
  
Quatre: (turning his head and whispering into her ear) I love you.  
  
Mika: (Her eyes grow wide in shock but then quickly gaining back her saneness… turning her head to his ear and softly whispering) I love you too Quatre.  
  
Quatre: (He leans back and gazes into her sparkling eyes… then gently leans in and softly kisses her lips… and she kisses him back)  
  
(to be continued…) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~~~Meanwhile with Pagan and Duo…~~~  
  
Duo: It is very lovely out here… and the sunset is very pretty with the pinks oranges and purples.  
  
Pagan: Yes… I do so love the outdoors. It is peaceful and nice to just sit out here either alone or with a person or two and enjoy the peacefulness.  
  
Duo: So do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Pagan: No… why do you ask?  
  
Duo: I was just wondering. You're a very pretty and kind girl, I'm actually surprised that you don't have one.  
  
Pagan: Nope… I've never had a boyfriend. No one has ever had any interest in me. I mean… I've had guy friends but not a boyfriend.  
  
Duo: It's a shame that no one has seen your beauty… inside and out. (He looks over at her to sees her green eyes with blue speckles… then her long golden hair that reaches to her mid-thigh… like his… but the chocolate brown coming from the bottom layer of her hair… then he notices that she is an inch or two shorter than he is ((she's 5'8"))… and how beautiful she is overall) Is your hair natural?  
  
Pagan: Yes… I was born with golden… almost white hair… like Quatre's… but when I was about 5 it has started to change. I got a really dark layer of brown under the top layer and the top layer changed to gold. (Blush) But why do you ask?  
  
Duo: I just think that you're hair is so beautiful. (Duo's eyes wandered down her slim back down to her perfect butt… but then he mentally slapped himself for doing so)  
  
Pagan: Are you alright? (stopping and turning to him as he turned towards her)  
  
Duo: Yes… I'm fine… how about we sit on the bench over there. (they both go over and sit down on it… kinda facing each other) Heero has been telling me no to become distracted from the mission but since there is no mission now I guess I don't have to worry about it. (Gazing into her eyes as the sun almost finishes setting)  
  
Pagan: What do you mean, "become distracted"?  
  
Duo: Well… he didn't want me to fall in love with you or Mika… but since there is no mission… I can tell you how I feel… (He leans in and softly places his lips to hers… she hesitates for a few moments before she realizes what happened and softly kisses him back… sliding to sit in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck… then she leans back away from him and gazes into his beautiful purple-blue eyes)  
  
Pagan: I love you Duo.  
  
Duo: (His eyes grow slightly wide and then smiles softly) I love you too Pagan…  
  
(to be continued…) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
~~~ That evening after dinner and everyone is sitting around doing nothing~~~  
  
Pagan (sitting next to Duo but acting normally since the other 3 don't know about her and Duo… only Mika and Quatre knows, and vice versa) so what would everyone like to do?  
  
Duo: I can't think of anything to do… especially since I don't know what you people do to entertain yourselves.  
  
Mika: Well… we can play a game. There is Pictionary, Truth or Dare, and my favorite… Spin The Bottle. (Giggles)  
  
Trowa: What's Spin The Bottle?  
  
Pagan: It's a game where you sit in a circle and you get an empty glass bottle in the middle of everyone. Then a person spins it and who ever it lands on he or she has to kiss that person.   
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero (in varying degrees of hyperness) I'll play.  
  
Wufei: Injustice! I will not play a weak game with a bunch of onnas and weak boys!  
  
Mika: Fine… then I would advise you to go up to your room.  
  
Wufei: alright I will! (Stops his feet all the way up the stairs and slams the door to his room)  
  
Pagan: Oh well… one less boy (wink)   
  
Duo and Heero: (sweatdrop)   
  
(Everyone sits in a circle on the wood floor after Pagan finds a glass coke bottle from the kitchen that had just been emptied… Mika goes first)  
  
(Mika spins the bottle and it lands on Trowa… She leans over and hesitantly kisses him quickly on the lips… then leans back before Quatre gets too jealous and it shows… then Trowa goes and it lands on Heero…) uh oh… (Trowa leans over and kisses him on the cheek since he really doesn't want to kiss him on the lips)  
  
Pagan: nope… it must be on the lips (laughs)  
  
(Trowa and Heero sigh and then Trowa kisses him as fast as he can to be able to sit back down…. then Heero spins and it lands on Mika… he leans over and kisses her… this game then continues for about an hour… everybody kissing everyone else at least once… then… Pagan breaks open a bottle of wine)  
  
Pagan: I thought it would be more interesting if we all had a bottle or two. (she gets varying looks but everyone agrees and they all finish 3 bottles in 4 hours… after much sloppy kissing and groping they all lay back on their backs and rest… Mika crawls over and lays her head to Quatre's chest and falls asleep… Duo crawls over to Pagan and gently lifts up her head and places his arm under it so it isn't resting on the hard floor… Trowa and Heero are separate and already asleep)  
  
(to be continued…) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
~~~Early the next morning (Sunday morning)~~~  
  
(Wufei walks down the stairs to find 6 people dead asleep on the wood floor and 4 bottle of wine strewn about with glasses on the table)  
  
Wufei: Oh my GAWD!!!!  
  
Duo (wakes up very startled and then grabs his head in pain) What???  
  
Wufei: What the hell did you all do last night?!?!?!   
  
Trowa (being rudely awakened by the yelling of Wufei) Umm… does anyone remember what happened last night??? (Holding his head as well)  
  
Pagan and Mika: No (too tired to sit up)  
  
Heero: I seem to remember wine and kissing everyone many times.  
  
Wufei: oh my Gawd… you all got drunk and not you have hangovers! (Wufei bursts out laughing as he walks back up the stairs to his own room)  
  
Quatre (to Mika): Did you sleep well sweetie?  
  
Heero and Trowa: SWEETIE????????????????  
  
Mika: (to Quatre) yes… I did sleep well. (to Heero and Trowa) and yes… Quatre and I love each other… just wait until you hear about Pagan and Duo.  
  
(Duo comes up behind Pagan and wraps his arms around her waist… softly kissing over her cheek) and did you sleep well angel?  
  
Trowa and Heero: ANGEL????????????????????  
  
Pagan: I slept alright (yawn) (to Heero and Trowa) and yes… we love each other as well. ^_^  
  
(Both Heero and Trowa do a major sweatdrop and then get a little worried thinking of Wufei's response)  
  
(to be continued…) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
~~~ 10 o' clock when everyone is conscious but the 6 have pounding headaches~~~  
  
Trowa: So what do we do?  
  
Duo: (his arms wrapped around Pagan's waist but standing now) All I know is that whenever we play a game… we are NOT drinking.  
  
Pagan: Sorry… I didn't expect us to go through that much. (Sweatdrop)  
  
Heero: Well… lets all go to sleep and this afternoon when we are feeling better we can decide what we want to do.   
  
Trowa: (yawn) that sounds like a good idea.  
  
(Trowa and Heero now share what used to be Heero and Duo's room. Mika and Quatre moved into what Quatre and Trowa's room was and Duo moved in with Pagan into what used to be hers and Mika's room… they all then fall asleep and at about 5 in the afternoon they slowly get up)  
  
~~~~~In Duo and Pagan's room~~~~~  
  
Duo: Hey Angel. (Duo gently traces his fingers over Pagan's cheek to wake her up… Pagan slowly opens her eyes and looks into softly amethyst eyes)  
  
Pagan: Hi Duo. (Yawn) what time is it?  
  
Duo: About 15 after 5. Why?  
  
Pagan: Just wondering. So what would you like to do?  
  
Duo (holding her closer in his arms) I do not know… would you like to go for another walk?  
  
Pagan (smiling) I would like that. ^_^  
  
(to be continued…) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
~~~Later afternoon right before Duo's and Pagan's walk~~~  
  
Pagan: Are you ready to go yet?  
  
Duo: (coming out of his room) yeah… (Turns like on a cat walk) do you like?  
  
Pagan: (Laughs… sees him in blank jeans and a blank long-sleeved shirt and black boots) alright (clasps her hand with his on their way out the door) lets go. ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
~~~Right before Pagan and Duo leave for their walk~~~  
  
Mika: So where are you two going? (Raising an eyebrow at them)  
  
Duo: Out of another walk… if that is alright with you MOTHER. :-P  
  
Mika: Alright… I think Heero, Quatre, and I are going to pick up some dinner from KFC so be back in about 45 min.  
  
Pagan: Will do. ^_^ (Gently taking Duo's hand and grabbing her keys… then walking out of the door)  
  
((I'm going to do Mika and then Pagan… but it is happening at the same time))  
  
Heero: What are we supposed to get now???  
  
Mika: (Glares at him) A large, 20 piece bucket of chicken wings, two family size cups of mashed potatoes and one family sized cup of gravy. Then 10 of the rolls and two cups of family sized coleslaw.  
  
Wufei: Are we all going to eat that??? It sounds like a lot of food, stupid onna.  
  
Mika: (Giving Wufei the Yuy-deathglare)  
  
Wufei: EEP! (Hides behind Heero)  
  
Mika: Now who's so weak, huh Wufei???  
  
Wufei: (Coming out from behind Heero and standing proudly) I am not weak! How dare a weak onna like you call * ME * weak!  
  
Mika: (Advancing onto Wufei) What was that Wuffie???  
  
Wufei: Do NOT call me that onna!  
  
Heero: (Slowly backing away… knowing that Mika is a very good martial arts student in Tae-Kwon-Do and Tai-Chi (1) )  
  
Mika: I am going to kick your ass Wufei! (Runs after him and catches his arm… twisting it behind and holding him with his back to her with his arm out behind him… twisted around with his elbow up) I can easily break your arm right now… now apologize!  
  
Wufei: (Yelping in pain) I will NOT!  
  
Mika: (Twisting his arm more and placing her hand to his elbow… ready to smash it is) Are you sure about that?  
  
Wufei: Alright! I'm sorry! Just please don't hurt me!  
  
Mika (Letting go of his arm) Fine… but now you are coming with us to help get the food instead of staying here with Trowa!  
  
Wufei: (Grumbles) Fine!  
  
Heero: We should be going… they close soon.  
  
Mika: Alright (Grabs Wufei by the ear and grags him out to the car… yelling out to the door) are you going to be alright, Trowa?  
  
Trowa (Nodding) I will be.  
  
Mika: (Throwing Wufei into the backseat and letting Heero have shotgun, then stepping into the car herself and starting it) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ In the drive-thru at KFC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mika: we would like your family combo meal with an extra side of cole slaw, please.  
  
Wufei: (muttering) I still think we don't need that much food.  
  
Quatre: (thawping Wufei) shush!  
  
(Mika driving to the window and getting the food)  
  
Drive-thru food person: That will be $18.48 please. (Mika handing him the food) Thank you. (Everyone getting the food and driving back to the house… Mika worrying about Pagan and Duo, but knowing Pagan wouldn't do anything bad… she's not like that)  
  
*~*~*~*~~* Back at the house *~*~*~*~~*  
  
(Pagan and Duo walking in the front door a few minutes before Mika getting back… the walk wasn't interesting… really too cold!)  
  
Pagan: (to Trowa) Is Mika and the others not back yet?  
  
Trowa: No, they aren't.  
  
Duo: They should have been back by now. (All hearing the garage door opening) Well I guess they are back. ^_^  
  
(Everyone clamoring in and equally dividing food amongst them… all sitting on the couch or floor in a circle)  
  
Pagan: (sarcastically) I've never seen anyone so family-like lately! (Various soft chuckles around the room but one face staying emotionless… Heero's)  
  
Duo: What's the matter Heero?  
  
Heero: I'm starting a project tonight. I'm going to try to make something to get us back to our time so we don't have to be here anymore and we can go back to saving the world from OZ.  
  
(All chorus) WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?  
  
Heero: I want to leave and get back to my own home. I have better things to be doing than to just be sitting around with a bunch of people and living a very simple life.  
  
Quatre: But Heero. Isn't it much better here? I heard just the other day Pagan was going to take us all out and see some parts of the rest of the country. As you know… she loves motorcycles and so she wants one badly. As soon as she gets one she'll be our leader and tour around the countryside for a road trip.  
  
Wufei: I don't think that's such a good idea… but whatever she wants to do.  
  
Pagan: I thought it was a good idea and it would be fun. And even if I don't get a motorcycle then we can all go together in the minivan I have. ((The only reason she has it AND a small Honda for when she goes to do a LOT of shopping… the Honda is just for fun ^_^))  
  
Heero: You do whatever you want to do… as soon as I make the thing that will be getting us back to our time… we are all leaving!  
  
Duo: What if we don't want to go back? What if we want to stay here???  
  
Heero: I will not leave any of you behind. If you don't come I will shoot you, and that is a promise! (He gets up after being finished with dinner and leaves to go to his room and to work on his laptop… the find a formula to get them back home)  
  
Trowa: What do we do? It looks like he is the only one who wants to go back… but if we don't…  
  
Quatre: I know… I don't want to leave either…  
  
(All getting up and cleaning away their plates… parting their separate ways for the rest of the evening… the mood now very solemn from Heero's declaration)  
  
Pagan: What are we supposed to do?  
  
Duo: (wrapping an arm around he waist and pulling her to him… softly kissing her forehead) It will be alright… I promise… I wouldn't leave you for anything.  
  
Pagan: (smiling slightly) I hope it will be alright. (Sigh) I'm going to our room and reading for a bit. If you want to come you're welcome to.  
  
Duo: No… I'll be there in a little… I have some other business to get to first.  
  
Pagan: Alright… just don't do anything stupid.  
  
Duo: I won't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~* In Pagan's computer room ~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo: (talking to himself since he's the only one there) What type do I get??? I don't know what type of bike she wanted!  
  
Quatre: (conviently walking in) She wanted a black and silver bullet bike- Harley cross over. ((This is my story… I can make up whatever type I want  
  
=-P)  
  
Duo: Thanks Quat.  
  
Quatre: No problem. What are you doing anyway?  
  
Duo: Well… it January… Pagan's birthday is in a week and so I wanted to get her something special.  
  
Quatre: I promise I won't tell anyone else. What day is her b-day on?  
  
Duo: The 11th ((Yes… that is my real b-day ^_^))  
  
Quatre: (smiling softly) I don't know what I'll get Mika for her b-day. But it is in July and so I'm waiting a bit.  
  
Duo: Well thanks for you info Quatre. I hope Heero doesn't find a way to go home.  
  
Quatre: So do I. See ya. (Walks out of the room to his bedroom to check on Mika)  
  
Duo: (A saddened, pained expression on his face) I pray to God that he doesn't find a way back… I don't want to leave… 


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone didn't sleep too well that night thinking about maybe having to go back. Duo and Quatre were the most worried. Quatre was already awake and sitting in the living room when Duo got up to join him.

Quatre: What are you doing up at this time of night?

Duo: I should be asking you the same thing. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a drink.

Quatre: I'm just looking at the stars here on earth. They look so different, calm and peaceful even, here in the past; and not seeing any colonies floating in space is different too.

Duo: Yeah, they may not be as technologically advanced as we are but it is more peaceful in this time. 

For some time the two just stood in the living room at the window looking at the sky. Duo heard footsteps and looked up… to see Heero in his tank-top and spandex walking down the hall, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

Duo: Hey Heero, how come you're not asleep.

Heero: Hn.

Quatre: Talkative as ever I can see. So how's finding a way back going anyway?

Heero: I should have it completed in a month.

Duo and Quatre: A MONTH?!?!?

Heero: Yes, then we can leave this timeframe. 

Duo: If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to go back, Heero?

Heero: … hn.

Quatre looked at Duo. 

Quatre: No answer. 

Duo: Let's just leave him alone… he probably has his reasons. 

No one knew the true reason as to why Heero wanted to leave. Heero kept telling himself he was doing it for the right reasons… but every time he thought about it… something pulled in his chest. 

Heero (thinking to himself): How did I let this happen? What's wrong with me?!?

*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't written on this story in a long time. (most likely because I didn't get enough replies.^____^) please review! 

-Pagan


End file.
